The Singing Stones (character)
The ' Singing Stones' are minor characters Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The Singing Stones are a family of large Moai like creatures living on Singing Stone Isle far from the shores of Never Land. Background History The Singing Stones are peaceful giants who enjoying singing and each others company and despite there great size don't mean any harm. How exactly the Singing Stones were cursed was never explained in the series. The only means that can restore the Singing Stones family bodies is the glow of Peter Pan's comet which is said to pass their island home. Role in the series The Singing Stones first appeared in "the episode of the same name ", While sailing the open Never Sea various islands Jake and his crew overhear singing coming from a nearby island where they meet the singing stones family. The Singing Stones explain they desperately need to return to their home on Singing Stones Island on time before Peter Pan's comet arrives or they will never end their curse. Jake and his young pirate friends agreed to help by tying the small island to Bucky and began towing the island. Unaware Captain Hook was spying on them, Hook refuse to allow the puny pirate to have another island and was determined to claim the Singing Stones island for himself. Jake and his crew try to intervene explaining the situation to Hook but the greedy pirate refuse to give up his island paradise as plant his flag into the tiny island removing a chunk of the island with Little Sister stranded on it. Jake and his crew soon race to Little Sister aid but they couldn't move the massive Moai. Recalling that Little Sister song causes the Singing Stones to become separated from their island home they inform her to sing once more freeing her Captain Hook's ship.With Little Sister free from Hook's grasp Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust to reunite the young Singing Stone with her family and later on the island and Bucky allowing Jake and his crew to soar the rest of the way foiling Hook's attempt to regain control of the island. Finally Jake and his crew reach Singing Stone's home just in time for the family to bathe in the glow of Peter Pan's comet restoring the Singing Stones body once more. The Singing Stones are last seen singing and dancing celebrating the return of their bodies with Jake and his friends. Episode Appearances Gallery Jake &crew- Seaon3.jpg The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones01.png The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones02.png The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones03.png The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones04.png Jake&crew with Little Sister-The Singing Stones01.jpg JakeSkully&Little Sister-The Singing Stones01.jpg The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones.jpg The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones07.jpg The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones08.png The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones11.jpg The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones10.jpg The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones09.jpg Bucky-The Singing Stones03.jpg Bucky-The Singing Stones02.jpg Jake&Cubby-The Singing Stones03.jpg Singing Stones-The Singing Stones01.jpg Singing Stones-The Singing Stones02.jpg Singing Stones-The Singing Stones03.jpg Singing Stones-The Singing Stones04.jpg Singing Stones-The Singing Stones05.jpg Jake&Skully-The Singing Stones02.jpg Jake&Hook-The Singing Stones01.jpg Cubby-The Singing Stones07.jpg Hook&Smee-The Singing Stones14.jpg Hook-The Singing Stones06.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones26.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones19.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones08.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Creatures Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Character groups